


The Android Formerly Sent by Cyberlife

by Zera0ra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zera0ra/pseuds/Zera0ra
Summary: A collection of random oneshots following Deviant!Connor's life after the end of Detroit: Become Human.





	The Android Formerly Sent by Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Connor contemplates the shortness of human lives and grieves over the prospect of Hank’s death.
> 
> I’d like to give all credit for this prompt idea to BrickSheep aka brascul. Thank you! :)

Sitting on the couch at Hank's house, Connor found himself slouching into the cushions. Presently, he was wearing a disheveled black suit and had Sumo's head resting across his lap. He stroked the furry animal, seeming not to care about the wads of hair noticeably settling on his clothes. At his feet rested a dark pair of leather dress shoes and an abandoned maroon tie. 

Since Connor was usually a bit... neater than this, Hank couldn't help himself from staring at the android while he sat a few feet away at the kitchen table. Was something wrong with him? The lieutenant wondered if it had anything to do with the funeral his partner had attended earlier that day. Carl Manfred, a very important person to Markus, passed away recently and Connor had offered to go to his funeral in support of the android leader. Although Hank never knew the man, he offered to go with Connor since this would be his first time attending a funeral. Despite the fact Connor had politely declined, Hank managed to help his friend put together a suit he could wear before he would head off.

But now, seeing Connor's strange behavior, Hank regretting not going with him. 

Breaking the silence, Hank finally spoke up. "So, uh, how'd that funeral go? Was it sad? You've hardly said two words since you've got back," he pointed out, waiting impatiently for a response afterwards.

A sigh escaped Connor's lips. "It was... fine. I have nothing interesting to report." 

It was a short and sweet answer, but not exactly one that Hank was pleased with. He couldn't see Connor's face from where he was sitting, but he still knew something was up.

"I didn't really want to know if it was interesting or not. Funerals aren't exactly known for being quality entertainment” the older man replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I just wanted to know if you were alright after going to the funeral. Not that I’m worried, or anything! I was just, uh, curious.” 

Connor’s response came slower than Hank expected. “Huh? O-Oh, I’m fine. I can assure you the man’s death didn’t effect me at all.” 

The android’s response still didn’t sit well with Hank. And what was with the stammering? 

Hank rose from his chair and decided to make his way over to where his partner was sitting. His eyes widened in surprise, however, when he caught a glimpse of Connor’s face. 

Wet streaks stained the android’s cheeks. Tears had fallen from Connor’s brown eyes and his lower lip even lightly trembled. Hank’s mouth fell open in complete and utter surprise at this sight. He had no idea that androids could cry, but even if he had known this fact he never would’ve pegged Connor to be one that would break out into tears. In the past, his android partner had seemed so calm and level-headed. But, right now, Connor looked so… human, more human than he had ever looked before.

“Okay, you can cut the shitty act already,” Hank scolded softly, moving to seat himself beside Connor. “I wasn’t born yesterday, and I know tears when I see ‘em. What’s eating you, kid?” 

A look of surprise flickered in Connor’s expression, revealing to Hank that the android had been unaware of his own tears. He lifted his right hand and began wiping at his eyes. “Hank, I—“ The android dropped his hand and glanced downward, not wanting to meet Hank’s gaze. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Damn, you can’t do this to me, Connor. I’m supposed to be the closed off one. You can’t steal my role,” Hank teased, failing to garner a response from his friend. “Look, uh, maybe it’ll make you feel better to talk about it? I wouldn’t count on me to give you any great advice, but I could at least listen to what you have to say.”

“Maybe,” Connor mumbled, “Unless you find what I have to say is ridiculous.”

“Jesus, Connor, I’m a fucking mess. I’m the last person in the world who could ever judge you. If you don’t wanna talk, I get it, but don’t hold yourself back because of what I might think. Chances are, I’ll be fine with whatever you have to say.”

Hesitating in silence for a moment, Connor eventually gave in to Hank’s offer. “Today, at Carl’s funeral, I saw Markus. By the time I had a chance to speak with him, I could see he had been… crying. He told me how much he cared for Carl and how much he missed him. He told me how he wished he could’ve had more time with Carl, that their time together hadn’t been long enough. This got me thinking…” 

Connor closed his eyes. “A human’s time is much shorter than an android’s. One day, I’ll find myself in Markus’ shoes. He and I are… a lot alike. We were both lucky enough to have a very important human in our lives. Markus had Carl and I have…” Connor trailed off for a moment, turning his head away as if embarrassed. “…I have you. But you won’t always be here. For all I know, you may not even be around much longer. Your suicidal tendencies may have decreased recently, but you often fail to eat meals with any nutritional value and you still drink far too much alcohol. You don’t take good care of yourself. At this rate, you’ll… you’ll…” 

Hank was sure he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. Connor’s voice was crackling and his shoulders shook. The more he spoke, the more upset he seemed to become. 

“Connor—“

“It’s hard, Hank. Before becoming deviant, I barely felt anything. After becoming deviant, an array of emotions suddenly washed over me. They’re still hard to process! If something happens to you, I’m not sure how I’ll be able to—“

Hank heard enough of Connor’s words. He cut the android off, pulling him into a hug. “Listen to me, I’m not going anywhere, Connor. Sure, all humans will die at some point in their lives, but that isn’t something you need to worry about right now. I’m a tough son of a bitch and I don’t intend to give up my life any time soon. I may have been suicidal, but do you know why I’m not anymore? It’s because of you. So I’m going to keep on living. And as long as I’m alive, I don’t wanna hear you worrying about me dying. Instead of spending your time worrying over that shit, spend it enjoying the days we have left.”

Although no immediate response came from Connor, Hank felt the young android slowly wrap his arms around him and drop his head into Hank’s shoulder. Once he had mustered up the will to speak again, Connor agreed with the man. 

“You’re… right. I just wish you would show more concern about your health, Hank. Sometimes, I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack just watching you eat some of that fast food you bring home.” 

Hank pulled back from their hug after a moment, simply looking at Connor in amazement. How did this mechanical person sitting in front of him end up caring about him so much? It warmed the inside of the older man’s heart. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so concerned for him—aside from his own son. He wasn’t sure if he deserved Connor’s concern, but decided that he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to push away the single living being who had brought a renewed feeling of peace into his life. 

“Ugh, you sure do know how to make a man feel guilty,” Hank grumbled before pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He would then use it to wipe the tears off Connor’s face. “Jeez, you’re a fucking mess. Look, I’ll make you a deal. Quit your sniffling and I’ll try to start eating better, or whatever. But I sure as hell won’t make any promises about dialing back on the alcohol.”

Connor fussed with Hank’s hands, attempting to push them away from his face. “It’s unwise to consume as much alcohol as you do, Hank. I really would recommend for you to—“

“Dammit, Connor, stop squirming and let me wipe off your fucking face. And I swear to god, you better stop lecturing me. You’re like the adult-sized android son I never wanted.”

“Correction, if you didn’t want me around you never would’ve invited me to live with you. Now will you please stop touching my face?” 

“Only if you’ll shut the fuck up.”

“Deal.” 

Hank dropped his hands from Connor’s face and smirked at him, causing the android to break out in a small smile as well. “You look like you’re feeling better. I told ya,” Hank teased before giving his friend a pat on the back. “It helps to talk and get things off your chest. Anyhow, funerals are depressing as hell. It’s normal for anyone to feel bummed out after one. Let’s do something fun tomorrow, alright? It’s my day off. It’s high time we took you to see your first real movie at a theater,” the man suggested.

Connor nodded, a visible twinkle returning to his brown eyes. “I’d like that.” 

“It’s settled then. Too bad you don’t eat, because I’m getting me the biggest fucking tub of buttered popcorn money can buy.” 

“Now that, I don’t like,” Connor teasingly scolded, giving the man a stern look before returning his attention to the big dog still napping in his lap.

Hank rolled his eyes. Now the kid was just messing with him. 

“Fuck you, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters of this will be coming in the future, but I have to finish my Fireworks fanfic first. >w<


End file.
